Dinosaurus
by SkipperChen
Summary: Shoyo datang dan berkata bahwa mainan dinosaurusnya lebih besar daripada punya Kei. Child!TsukiHina.


**Dinosaurus**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 _ **Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materi atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**_

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Tsukishima Kei, 6 tahun, siswa taman kanak-kanak, adalah seorang penggemar berat Jurassic Park. Dia bilang, dia sangat suka dinosaurus sehingga berpikir bahwa Jurassic Park dan Jurassic World adalah film terbaik sepanjang masa. Salah satu hobinya adalah mengumpulkan mainan dinosaurus. Mulai dari figur sampai _game digital,_ semuanya Kei punya. Hal ini membuat ia menganggap dirinya sebagai pecinta dinosaurus nomor satu di kelas.

Tapi kemudian, ketika Kei membawa salah satu mainannya ke kelas, seorang bocah datang. Namanya Hinata Shoyo, bocah berbadan pendek dengan helainan rambut oranye yang mentereng. Shoyo datang dengan mata berbinar dan wajah secerah mentari ketika Kei mengeluarkan mainan dinosaurus dari tasnya.

"Wah, Kei, kamu suka dinosaurus, ya?"

Kei mengangguk, "Ya, tentu." Ia bangkit. Kepala pirangnya sedikit menunduk untuk menatap anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek di depannya. Ia tunjukkan dengan bangga mainan dinosaurus di tangannya. Sebuah brontosaurus dengan badan besar, ekor panjang, leher panjang, dan empat kaki. "Yang ini paling besar," mainan itu disejajarkan dengan kepala Shoyo. Ia bolak-balikkan, membandingkan ukuran dinosaurus itu dengan kepala Shoyo. "Dan bahkan lebih besar dari kepalamu."

Shoyo cemberut, tak rela ukuran kepalanya disamakan dengan mainan. "Pasti kepalaku yang lebih besar, lah! Mainanmu itu kecil," ujarnya sebal. Sementara Kei di hadapannya hanya tersenyum miring.

"Tidak, lebih besar mainanku."

"Kepalaku lebih besar!"

"Mainanku."

"Kepalaku!"

"Mainanku."

"Kepalaku!"

"Ah," Kei menghela napas. Ia angkat sebelah bahunya, kemudian mencondongkan kepalanya. Mata keemasannya ia arahkan tepat ke mata Shoyo. "Baiklah, Shoyo. Kepalamu lebih besar." Kei menyeringai, "Dasar besar kepala."

Shoyo tersentak. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya mengerucut. Alisnya bertaut, tampak jengkel dengan penuturan Kei barusan. Kei memang tidak bisa menahan mulut pedasnya barang sehari saja. Shoyo mencak-mencak, berusaha menantang Kei yang kini sedang bersidekap sambil tersenyum bangga seolah dirinya sudah menang.

"Aku punya mainan dinosaurus yang lebih besar dari punyamu, kau tahu!? Jauh lebih besar!" ujar Shoyo.

Kei mengangkat sebelah alis, sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Shoyo. Semua orang tahu bahwa Kei suka dinosaurus lebih dari siapa pun. Lalu, apa-apaan bocah ini, sok-sok mau menantang Kei?

Kei berdecih, "Kau pasti bohong, kan?"

"Tidak! Aku serius. Kalau tidak percaya, ayo datang ke rumahku sepulang sekolah! Akan kutunjukkan padamu." Giliran Shoyo yang bersidekap, membusungkan dada, dan mengangkat dagu. Ia melihat Kei mulai menautkan alis, tampak terpancing dengan ucapannya barusan.

Kei kembali duduk. Mainan dinosaurusnya ia masukkan kembali ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia keluarkan buku ensiklopedia mini tentang dinosaurus dan mulai membacanya. Shoyo yang masih bersidekap ia abaikan, membuat bocah pendek itu lagi-lagi menggeram.

"Kei, jangan abaikan aku!"

"Berisik. Belajar sana! Tambah-tambahan aja kamu masih remedial, pake sok-sok nantang aku segala. Tch."

Shoyo menggebrak meja Kei, membuat si bocah pirang mau tak mau menatapnya tepat di mata. Ekspresi wajah Shoyo begitu serius, membuat Kei berpikir bocah pendek itu akan membunuhnya jika tak mengacuhkan.

"Apa lagi, sih, cebol?"

"Ayo ke rumahku! Aku punya dinosaurus yang lebih besar."

"Kau sebegitu inginnya aku berkunjung, heh? Pakai alasan dinosaurus segala."

"Bukan begitu—"

"Baiklah, nanti aku main," ujar Kei cuek.

Sementara Shoyo kembali mencak-mencak. Shoyo berani sumpah, dia cuma mau pamer bahwa ia punya dinosaurus yang lebih besar. Tujuannya supaya Kei membungkan mulutnya yang sombong itu. Apa daya Kei malah jadi semakin sombong?

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi. Dari tempat duduknya, Kei melihat Shoyo yang sedang sibuk berkemas. Ia menghampiri, kemudian menendang kaki meja Shoyo.

"Heh, pendek, jadi main nggak?"

"Jadi! Akan kutunjukkan kalau mainan dinosaurusku lebih besar!"

Kei berdecih.

* * *

Selama perjalanan pulang, Kei terus-menerus menggaruk telinganya. Telinganya panas, lantaran Shoyo tak henti-hentinya menceritakan segalanya pada Kei, mulai dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dinosaurus, sampai yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali semacam _aku sangat suka melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran seperti ini! Indah sekali!_ Dan demi apa pun, Kei hanya peduli dengan dinosaurusnya, tidak yang lain.

Kemudian mereka berdua sampai di rumah Shoyo. Shoyo mengajak Kei ke kamarnya guna menunjukkan mainan yang ia maksud. Anak laki-laki berambut oranye itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lemarinya. Sebuah boneka dinosaurus.

Kei mengangkat sebelah alis. Sementara Shoyo di depannya tersenyum sumringah sambil menunjukkan mainan dinosaurus berjenis brontosaurus itu. Badannya besar, leher panjang, ekor panjang, dan empat kaki. Mirip seperti punya Kei. Hanya saja ukurannya jauh lebih besar, mungkin seukuran dengan badan mungil Shoyo.

Kei berdecih, "Mainan ini yang kau maksud?"

Shoyo mengangguk semangat. "Ya, benar! Ini dinosaurus, kan? Ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari punyamu itu!"

"Tapi itu boneka, payah."

Shoyo menautkan alis. "Apa!?"

"Iya, itu boneka. Kau ini anak laki-laki atau perempuan, sih? Masa main boneka."

"Tapi ini dinosaurus!" Shoyo bersikeras.

"Ya, boneka dinosaurus."

"Tapi kan tetap saja dinosaurus! Dan ukurannya besar!"

"Saking besarnya, kau bisa menggunakan boneka itu untuk main kuda-kudaan."

Shoyo tersentak. Sedetik kemudian, tawa renyah Kei menggema. "Hahahahahahaha!"

"Ah, terserah kau saja lah!" Shoyo menyerah. Ia meletakkan bonekanya ke sisi ranjang, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahnya. "Kau pulang sana! Aku mau main."

Kei merasa bersalah karena telah meledek Shoyo berkali-kali hari ini. Ia menatap iba ke arah Shoyo. Anak laki-laki pendek itu tengah mengelus-elus bonekanya sekarang. Kei bisa menangkap binar kebahagiaan di mata Shoyo meskipun ia telah menghina bonekanya tadi.

Shoyo turun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kolong meja belajarnya. Dua buah topi kerucut. Shoyo memakai salah satunya, sementara yang satu lagi ia bawa ke atas ranjang. Kei mengangkat sebelah alis melihat Shoyo memakaikan topi kerucut yang satunya pada boneka dinosaurus besar itu.

"Nah, T-rex, pakai topi ini, ya!"

Kei menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. "Hey, Shoyo, itu bukan T-rex. Itu brontosaurus."

"Terserah aku mau menamainya apa!" Shoyo menjulurkan lidah. "Kau pulang sana!"

"Aku kasihan sama kamu," Kei tersenyum miring, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "T-rex itu kepalanya besar, lehernya pendek, dan tangannya kecil. Kalau bonekamu itu namanya brontosaurus."

Shoyo mencibir, "Aku mau memanggilnya T-rex, memangnya masalah?"

"Kamu ini menyebalkan, ya, cebol."

"Kamu yang menyebalkan! Harus berapa kali aku suruh kamu pulang? Pergilah! Aku mau merayakan ulang tahun T-rex!"

Kei bergeming. Ia tak memedulikan omongan Shoyo barusan. Sementara Shoyo, bersikap seolah Kei tidak ada di sana. Ia bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun, dan bertepuk tangan sendiri di depan bonekanya, seolah mereka berdua benar-benar sedang berpesta. Kei menggeleng prihatin. Ternyata kelakuan Shoyo benar-benar seperti anak-anak.

(Dan Kei melupakan fakta bahwa Shoyo memang masih anak-anak, begitu pun dirinya.)

"Kau masih ingat?" Shoyo berbicara pada bonekanya. "Tahun lalu, saat sakura mulai bermekaran, ayahku membelimu."

Kei berdecih. Ia paham benar bahwa Shoyo itu bodoh. Shoyo adalah anak pertama yang diingat Bu Guru karena bocah pendek itu selalu kesusahan saat pelajaran matematika, membuat Bu Guru harus selalu membantunya. Kei kembali tersenyum miring setelah menyimpulkan bahwa Shoyo menganggap hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun bonekanya dengan mekarnya sakura sebagai pertanda.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang pertama, T-rex!"

"Hey Shoyo," Kei memotong.

Shoyo menoleh dengan sebal, "Apa!?"

"Kamu tahu nggak kalau sakura mulai bermekaran tidak di tanggal yang sama setiap tahunnya?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahun bonekamu hanya dengan melihat sakura. Tanggalnya bisa saja beda. Dasar bodoh."

"Aku benar, kok!" Shoyo menautkan alis. Ia bangkit, menghampiri Kei. Tangan kanannya menarik lengan baju Kei, sementara tangan kirinya menunjuk kalendar sobek di dinding. "Kau lihat, hari ini tanggal 9 April! Lihat itu! Ulang tahun T-rex tanggal 9 April, aku tidak salah!"

Kei membulatkan matanya. Ternyata Shoyo benar. Si pendek itu menandai tanggalnya. Kei jadi malu karena sudah menghina Shoyo barusan.

Namun Shoyo sudah naik pitam. Dari tadi pagi, Kei terus-terusan menghinanya. Dengan kesal, ia dorong tubuh Kei keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau pulang sana!"

"Ya, ya! Aku pulang!" Kei menyingkirkan tangan Shoyo dari bajunya. Ia menepuk-nepuk bagian bajunya yang dipegang Shoyo barusan, seolah menyingkirkan debu dari sana. Kei bangkit, kemudian beranjak keluar dari sana. Sebelum membuka pintu, Kei berhenti sejenak. "Tapi dinosaurusmu tetap lebih payah dari punyaku."

Shoyo melempar Kei dengan kotak pensil yang ada di mejanya. Sialnya, Kei behasil keluar sehingga lemparan Shoyo tak mengenainya. Bocah oranye itu menggeram. Untungnya, sang pemancing emosi sudah pergi sekarang.

"Pulang sana, hantu galah!"

Kemudian Shoyo merayakan hari ulang tahun mainannya dengan tenang setelah Kei pulang.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

[A/N]: tadinya mau buat TsukiYama tapi belok jadi TsukiHina gara-gara karakter yams sebelumnya agak nyolot wkwkwkw.

Terinspirasi dari adek saya yang ngerayain ulang tahun bonekanya, padahal itu boneka baru dibeli 2 bulan lalu :"( /yaterus/

Akhir kata, kalau nemu kecacatan seperti karakter yang terlalu ooc, typo, atau bahkan cuma kepingin coret-coret, kotak review sangat terbuka untuk menampung segala jenis komentar!

Salam, Chen


End file.
